Or perhaps in Slytherin
by Marcelle Hvidsteen
Summary: Don't read this book unless you have read all the books. This story is set after the seventh book. Now you can't say I didn't warn you: It all started with Belinda Linx asking her herbology teatcher a simple question.
1. Chapter 1

"Am I evil?"

Professor Neville Longbottom had been teaching at Hogwarts for several years now, but to be honest had he never been asked that question before. Her name was Belinda Linx and she was a fifth grader from Slytherin. She had brownish blond hair and dark brown, almost black, eyes. She had been standing in the back until the room was cleared for everyone but them.

"I don't know. Have you done something evil?"

"I'm a Slytherin aren't I? Sorry for taking your time."

And then she was gone. She had run out of there to conceal her tears, but he had seen them none the less.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get this situation out of his head. The rest of the day he couldn't think of was her. At dinner his gaze was drawn down to the Slytherin table and to her blond hair. She looked to listen to the people around her but didn't seem to contribute to the conversations.

After dinner he walked over to the professor of potion and the head of the Slytherin house professor Leah Dawh. A beautiful, pureblooded, woman with clear Spanish traits. She even spoke with a small Spanish accent.

"Leah."

"Neville. What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering a bit about one of the students in your house. Belinda Linx?"

Leah looked wondering at him, clearly thinking, but Neville couldn't tell if it was about what she could tell him or if it was to try to remember who Belinda was.

"Linx? Nice girl. Quiet. Half-blood, mother is pureblood. She's been in St. Mungos for the last 15 years. No one knows why. Talented girl, if she would only concentrate. Why?"

"No big deal. Do you know who her father is?"

"No. She spends summers travelling between her mother's aunts and uncles. It looks like no one seems to take care of her, a bit sad really. Probably because of her father."

They said good night, and even more confused, retired Neville to his room.

Hearing the girl's mother was in St. Mungos just reminded him of his own parents. His father was now dead, but he still tried to visit his mother whenever he could. Thou it still pained him very much. He wondered if she visited her mother.

Neville took of his cloak, and changed. He had grown into a very handsome man, and there were few things that reminded of the chubby boy who first had started at Hogwarts as a student. Most of the changes were thanks to his still good friends Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and now Hermione Granger-Weasley.

He threw himself down on the bed and placed both hands under his head while he thought of the girl. It was so strange. Why would she ask if she was evil? It didn't make sense.

---

Belinda looked around. Clutching the bat she tried to drown out the sounds of the yelling and screaming of the crowd. It was the first game of the year, her first game, and it was between Slytherin and Gryffindor. She loved the way the Dragonwing X9Y felt under her, and how easily it was to move.

They had played for over one hour, and the score flickered between no more than fifty points between the two teams in either way. High above her, Scorpio and the Gryffindor seeker, James Potter, was looking almost fanatically.

Belinda was flying zig-zag between the chasers. She flew between the bludger and a slytherin girl named Frida and hit it all she could. The bludger flew and hit the Gryffindor keeper, a boy she thought was named Albus, and he went down when it hit him in the head. She heard cheers from her housemates since the goal was now open.

Her thrill was cut short how ever since the golden snitch suddenly appeared right in front of her. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Scorpio, seeing if he had seen it. He hadn't, but the Potter boy had. He was diving downwards, and just so she wouldn't get hurt Belinda flew left out of the way cursing Scorpio for not paying attention.

She turned awaiting to see the Gryffindor win, hating that she couldn't do anything to stop it, when she was surprised to find the golden snitch raising towards her like it was a buldger, the Potter boy not far behind. Again she flew what she believed to be out of the way, knowing it would be foul if she touched the snitch, just to see it turn and flying after her again.

Now they where getting attention. Belinda flying zig-zag, trying to shake of the snitch, the snitch close behind her and the Potter boy close behind that again. She changed between cursing Scorpio for not being able to catch the snitch, and being scared. This wasn't normal was it? Snitches were supposed to hide, not seek out players. She was also scared that if she touches it she would loose the game for her team. What was going on?

She had to find a way to help Scorpio. She called his name and aimed for him. Far below her she could hear whispers about this strange event, but she just concentrated on Scorpio. He was just standing there, surprised to suddenly see her, the snitch and the Gryffindor seeker flying straight towards him, and he froze. Belinda cursed him.

"Scorpio it's coming. Grab it."

Just in the nick of time. Just as she and the snitch flew passed him he reached out and grabbed it. Inches away from the Potter boy. She turned as she heard the awaited cheering, and smiled. Then the weirdest thing happened. The snitch, still in Scorpio's hand flew after her.

Belinda screamed, and she wasn't the only one. Now everyone knew something was wrong. She dived just missing Scorpio's fist, and flew for protection. Anyone actually.

"Mr Malfoy, drop it."

One of the teachers, Belinda didn't know who, yelled, and Scorpio did as he was told. She looked over in terror as the little golden ball came closer and closer at an incredible speed. Belinda wasn't afraid of it per say, she just knew something was wrong with it and that scared her. That it was coming after her.

Sweat was running down her face, making it difficult to see, and back, making her cold. She was out of breath, but continued to look over her shoulder and the ball coming after her. She could hear whispers, talking, even screams from the spectators but the only thing on her mind was to get away from the snitch.

Suddenly the tribune appeared before her, and she could barley stop before she crashed into the now screaming pupils and teachers. She turned and suddenly a sickness came over her. She was tired of running. She gripped the bat and when the snitch came close enough she hit the snitch as hard as she could.

The explosion that followed was enough to knock her of her broom and down to the darkness below.

--

She sat up with a small cry. Her head was pounding but otherwise she was fine. Madam Pomfrey ran over to her. After forcing chocolate frogs down her throat and checking her she smiled.

"Nothing, that's good. Now the headmistress wants to talk to you."

Belinda nodded, and since her head was now fine, she was guided to the office right away. She followed madam Pomfrey up the stairs and wasn't surprised to find professor Dawh, madam Hooch and the charms professor Flitwick, but she was curious as to why professor Longbottom was there.

The headmistress, professor McGonagall, rose and smiled.

"Belinda Linx?"

"Yes professor."

She pointed to a chair and Belinda sat down. A bit more at ease.

"Why do you think the snitch came after you?"

"I don't know professor. I swear I didn't hex it."

"We know. We've examined it and found no charms or hexs."

She reached out to a box and opened it. With fear in her eyes Belinda saw the snitch fly up and towards her. With fear in every inch of her body she screamed and stood up ready to run away.

"Take it."

Belinda looked comical at her, but did as she was told. She reached out and grabbed the snitch. It died at once. It was surprisingly warm, and Belinda could have sworn it was beating.

"As predicted. Ms Linx, what do you know about you family tree?"

Belinda gulped. She hated talking about her family.

"My mother, Justine was the daughter of Maverick Linx, pure blood family, and a witch called Clementine. She was the daughter of Amina of Gregor, a French pure blooded, wizard family."

"And your father?"

"Some muggle."

"Who was Clementine's father?"

"I don't know."

McGonagall looked from the snitch ball to her. She reached out her hand and Belinda dropped the snitch in her hand. It didn't move.

"Bring him inn."

Belinda turned and looked as Scorpio was led inside. He looked nervous. He went over and McGonagall gave him the snitch. It rolled over but otherwise it was dead. He gave it back and McGonagall thanked him. He went and McGonagall looked back at her.

"Did you know that Snitches are made by goblins?"

Belinda shook her head.

"They do, and one of the things they need to make a snitch is goblin blood. It's the thing that gives them their intelligence."

Belinda looked down at the snitch.

"And the thing that makes snitches so unusual is that they have two ways to remember people. The most common known is the flesh memory. But the other thing is resemblance to the blood donated."

"But I haven't given any blood."

"No, but a blood relative might have."

Belinda didn't quite understand what she was saying, but when it dawned on her and she started to laugh.

"You think I'm part goblin?"

"Yes."

The seriousness in her voice made Belinda stop laughing.

"That's just… Is that even possible?"

"Yes. Unheard of, but not impossible."

"Of course. If my blood wasn't weird enough, I'm part goblin."

She wondered if her great-grandmother knew? Was that one of the reasons she kept looking down at her? Her face became blank.

"If I may, can you please keep it a secret?"

"If you want to."

Belinda nodded and looked at the other teachers and got their discretions too. She looked down at the snitch.

"Can I keep that?"

"Of course, but I wouldn't go of showing it to everybody if you want it to be a secret."

"Of course not."

Belinda nodded and left the room. Her head had started to hurt again.

--

Three days and Belinda was standing on the quidditch field practicing hitting the bludgers as far and precise as she could. She hadn't talked about the incident with anyone, no matter how hard they had persuaded her. And she could feel the snitch in her pocket. Giving now and then a beat like it was living. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a group of red dressed people, and quickly recognised the Gryffindor team.

"We have the field now."

"Okay."

Belinda smiled to the captain, the boy she recognised as the James Potter, and got the bludger back. James Potter was one year older than her, tall but small at the same time. He had short wild red hair and emerald green eyes. She was about to give both to him when Scorpio and his pack of followers came over. Belinda rolled her eyes and swore under her breath. Scorpio stepped between Belinda and Potter.

"Why if it isn't Potter? We kicked your buts under last game. Are you here to practise, because you need it."

"Oh shut up Malfoy, the only reason you won was because the snitch started to follow her. Why did it do that?"

Potter looked directly at her, and Belinda could feel the allegation in his voice.

"That's none of your business. It was clean."

Her gaze went over the team and landed on the small boy she had hit. Short black hair and the same emerald eyes. Cousins or brothers, she thought.

"How's your head?"

"Fine, thank you. And how are…"

"Shut up Al."

James looked at Albus before turning to a girl. Same year as Belinda, with wild unruly red hair and blue eyes.

"Rose, won't you go get madam Hopp and tell them that these Slytherins are using our time on the field."

"Yes Potter, send the half-blood to do the grunt work."

Belinda could taste the discomfort in his words. She knew he was pure blood, and that he as most Slytheirns looked down on does that wasn't. She still didn't like that he said that word like it was a swear word.

"Or maybe you should send the mud-blood."

Wands were drawn, but before anyone could act. Without really thinking about what she was doing, she raised the bat and hit Scorpio has hard as she could on the side of his chest. She could hear his ribs crack.

She dropped the bat like she had burnet herself, and looked desperate from her housemates to Scorpio to the Gryffindors.

"We better get him to Madam Pomfrey."

None reacted. Belinda, thou she had issued the order, was frozen to the ground. Her hands were shaking and she was gasping for air. She could hear footsteps and a teacher came running. Professor Longbottom. How odd? Had someone run after him?

She looked helpless as he helped the boy to his feet.

"Follow."

Like she had been hexed, she couldn't do anything but follow. After placing Scorpio in Madam Pomfreys care and being reassured about his well-being. Belinda followed professor Longbottom up to the headmistress office.

"Now Belinda?"

"I hit Scorpio in the chest with my bat."

"And why did you do that?"

"He… You see…"

Belinda froze. She didn't know why? Mudblood was a common word by her housemates. By her family. Why had she been so angry when Scorpio had called that girl that?

"Scorpio called someone on the Gryffindor team mud-blood Minerva."

McGonagall looked from Neville to her and back.

"Is this true Belinda?"

"Yes professor."

Belinda didn't look up. She felt like she had betrayed everyone.

"One month detention, 50 points, and you are off the Quidditch team."

Belinda looked surprised at her.

"So, tomorrow after supper you go down to mr Finch…"

"Actually I want to supervise her detention."

Belinda eyes widened even more with surprise. McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. Belinda, after dinner every night you will help professor Longbottom. Do you have any questions?"

Belinda shook her head, and almost ran out of there. She was contemplating how lucky she had been.

--

Last day of detention. It hadn't been all that bad. Considering the isolation she got from her housemates and the usual isolation from the other houses, it had been a nice brake. She wondered if she could continue after he came back after the Christmas vacation.

"Be thorough Belinda."¨

"I am professor."

Belinda gave him a quick smile, before turning back to the plants she was replanting.

"So, what are you doing for the holidays?"

Belinda froze for a second, but only a second.

"Staying here."

"Oh."

Silence. Belinda suddenly felt like ice.

"What, you never had pupils stay the holiday before?"

"Of course, I just know about your mother and are surprised you're not visiting her."

Belinda almost dropped the pot in the ground. She bit her lower lip so much she could taste her own blood. Her eyes were fogged with tears she wouldn't let fall. Crying was useless. Futile.

"I want to, but I don't have anyone to stay with professor. And you?"

"Visiting some friends of mine. Harry and Ginny Potter"

She placed the pot on the floor, calmed down and turned with a small smile.

"Can I ask a favour of you? If I gave you something, could you give it to my mother?"

"Belinda."

"Sorry. Just forget it."

She let out a small chuckle and turned back to the plants.

"Belinda would you like to join me for the vacation? You could visit your mother."

Belinda turned and looked at him.

"I don't want charity."

"It's not. It's an offer of friendship."

Belinda looked away.

"I thought Gryffindor and Slytherin weren't supposed to be friends."

Professor Longbottom bent down and smiled. It was a kind smile. A gentle, reassuring smile.

"Don't you know that's just a rumour?"

Belinda swallowed hard. She turned away.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not. And don't worry, we won't share rooms or anything."

Before Belinda couldn't stop the laughter bubbling out of her mouth.

"Okay."

That was it. Belinda reflected about how crazy she had to be, but the truth was she didn't want to be alone. She has so sick of being alone.

--

"It's just a welcome home dinner Belinda."

Belinda looked scared at him.

"We are spending Christmas morning with them anyways, so you might as well meet them now."

Belinda knew it had been a bad idea. She should have stayed back at the school. But it was too late now.

"Can we knock now?"

She nodded very slightly.

The door opened and a brown haired woman welcomed them.

"Neville."

"Hermione."

Belinda curtsied.

"Belinda Linx. Very kind of you to include me in the invitation Mrs Weasley."

"Nice to meet you Belinda."

Belinda could see the look shared between this woman and her professor, but she pretended not to notice.

"Won't you come in?"

Belinda curtsied again and followed Mrs Weasley into the living room. She stopped as she recognised five pairs of the eyes gazing upon her.

"Slytherin."

James Potter. Her eyes widened with fear and she tried to step out of the room, but hit professor Longbottom. She could feel him place a hand on her shoulder. Protective.

"James. That is no way to talk to someone."

The man scolding was a tall with black hair, glasses, and the same emerald eyes as James and Albus.

"This is Belinda, one of my students. Belinda this is my good friends Harry and Ginny Potter and Ron and Hermione Weasley. And their children James, Albus, Rose, Lily and Hugo."

"She's in Slytherin dad."

Rose looked up at her father.

"Yes Rose I am. I'm sorry if anyone as a problem with that. I can leave."

"Of course nobody has a problem with that."

Mrs Potter came forth and Belinda curtseyed again. She was suddenly very happy her grandaunt had forced manner on her. Both women seemed ecstatic over them.

"Belinda was the one who defended Kathy."

They were sitting around the table, and Belinda sent Albus a look that could have killed him.

"She was."

"Yeah. Beat the crap out of him."

"It was just one hit."

"Didn't he break his rib bones?"

"Yeah, three I think."

While Albus, Rose and Hugo discussed it, sank Belinda more and more under the table. Now she knew this had been a bad idea.

"Why did she break some boys rib bones?"

Mrs Weasley looked at her children.

"We didn't tell you?"

"It was so cool."

"You know Malfoy."

"He called Kathy a mudblood."

"After making fun of Rose for being a half blood."

"Malfoy is a jerk."

"Well, James was going to hex him."

"For speaking ill of Kathy."

"But before he can do anything Belinda clobber him in the chest with her beater club."

"And then I got suspended from the team, a months detention and 50 points."

_Including being alienated by my own house. Cool._

"Yeah that's Slytherins for you. If a Gryfindoor had done it he or she would probably have been expelled."

James's words were only a whisper, but clear. The silence that fell over the table was deadly. It was suffocating her, and she couldn't breath. She looked at James and saw the look on his faces. Belinda looked away. She needed to get away. She didn't belong there. She got up, and swayed a bit. She couldn't breath properly.

"I'm sorry, but I think I must leave. Mrs Weasly it has been wonderful."

And then, before professor Longbottom could say anything, she left the table and went outside. She felt in her pocket, and smiled for being smart enough to take some money with her. Not enough for a hotel, but she had more in Gringott, in her mothers vault.

She was about to stick out her wand when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned, expecting professor Longbottom and surprised to find Albus standing there. He was shorter than her.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry if we have insulted you in any way. That was not our intent."

"Are you talking for your siblings and cousins or just you?"

"Rose, Hugo, Lily and me."

Belinda sighed.

"Neither you, nor Rose, Lily or Hugo insulted me tonight. It is not the reason I left."

"Then why?"

"I'm a Slytherin. I don't belong here."

_Or anywhere else._

"Why don't you belong just because you are a Slytherin?"

"I don't know, I just don't. Albus this is very kind of you, and you can walk back in there and tell them you did your best, but it's not going to work. Ok?"

Belinda turned and walked to the pavement. She was surprised how small the house looked from the outside.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?"

"Leave it. I'm not some social project. I knew I shouldn't have come."

"Then why did you?"

Belinda had tear in her eyes again. She was angry with herself for suddenly going soft. First professor Longbottom, now Albus. But something in her wanted to tell him. Something inside her wanted someone to hold around her and tell her everything was going to be all right. That she was all right.

"I don't know."

A lie. She did know, but she would rather die than let him know.

"Okay, if you don't want to tell me that's fine. But won't you at least come inside. Aunt Hermione is crying, and mom is scared that you're hurt and Neville is sad because he thinks everything has gone wrong."

"Things have gone wrong Albus."

Belinda turned around in anger, her wand still in her hand, and her eyes so wet he couldn't help but notice.

"I came along. I shouldn't have come."

She reach down in her pocket, and wrapped her fingers around the snitch. She always carried it around, and now she could feel it pulsate against her numb hand.

"You know, being in Slytherin isn't that bad."

"I never said it was bad. I'm proud to be a Slytherin. It's in my blood. I just don't belong here, and I care too much for professor Longbottom to want to ruin Christmas for him."

"Then you have to come back inside. He keeps talking about the gift he bought you."

"Gift?"

Her voice was hatefully weak. She though of her own gift for him. She looked over at him and he reached out his hand. It had started to snow, and Belinda realised how stupid she had been to choose a skirt for tonight's dinner.

"I'm cold."

"It's warm inside."

She kept looking at him and his hand.

"Why do you want me back?"

"Because anybody that smacks Malfoy around can't be that bad."

"Scorpio is a jerk."

Albus let out a small chuckle.

"Your brother is a jerk too."

"No objections here."

This time Belinda laughed with him.

"I don't want to ruin things for everyone."

"Listen, the people you ruin things for by staying are jerks anyway. Don't care about him."

Belinda looked up at the house. It looked warm and gentile and open. A home. She never had a home before. She had rooms, but no home.

She looked at Albus again. He was smiling, and a twinkle in his eyes made her trust him. He wouldn't harm her, would he? Very slowly she placed her hand in his, and he wrapped his whole hand around hers. Making it impossible for her to get it back. Before she followed him back inside.

They had everyone's eyes on him and her when they walked back into the common room. Belinda saw Mrs Weasley was crying, and felt very bad. She hadn't thought… She hadn't meant for anyone to be sad. When Albus let go of her hand she went over to her.

"I am sorry for storming out like that. It was rude, and I shouldn't have done it."

Mrs Weasley hugged her. Belinda hadn't been hugged in quite a while, and froze up. Mrs Weasley didn't seem to notice, and then for a second Belinda placed her head down on her shoulder. This was just what she had wanted, begged for, but soon the second was gone and Mrs Weasley let her go.

"Now, who wants dessert?"


	2. Chapter 2

Belinda was quiet as she followed professor Longbottom up the stairs and down the hall. She looked forward to seeing her mother, but she was dreading it also. Seeing her, it was painful.

They stopped outside the room and carefully Belinda opened the door. The woman sitting by the window turned and looked at her. She was in her mid 30 and looked like an older, darker, version of Belinda.

"Yes."

"Mom it's me. Belinda."

"Belinda?"

Suddenly a faint recognition lit up in her eyes, and the woman stood up. But before Belinda could run over to her the light went out again.

"Do I know you?"

Belinda wanted to cry. She felt spasms starting from her stomach making her entire torso shake. Then she felt something strange. Professor Langbottom placed a hand on her shoulder, and she suddenly felt calm. She wasn't alone.

"Hello Mrs Linx?"

"Ms Linx. But you can call me Justine."

Justine held out her hand and professor Longbottom kissed it.

"Justine, I'm Neville. I'm one of Belinda's professors at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? What a funny name. Hogwarts. Hooogwaaaaaarts."

"You remember mom, you went there. In Slytherin."

Suddenly a smile formed on her lips.

"Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends."

Belinda reached down in her skirt pocket and next to the snitch she pulled out a green wrapped gift.

"Here mom."

"A present? Why?"

"It's Christmas soon."

The woman suddenly looked like a little child. She ripped the paper off and smiled as she saw the snake necklace. Belinda was happy that her mother liked it, but it died when her mother looked at her.

"Who are you?"

Belinda couldn't help the tears falling down her face. Anger, annoyance and sorrow flushed through her and since she didn't want them to see her tears she stood up and ran out of the room. She was so angry. At her mother. Her family. Her father. She kicked the wall and let out the yell that had built up during her visit.

She felt so helpless, so alone. And therefore when she felt comforting arms around her she didn't care who they were or that crying was futile. She wrapped her arms around a neck and cried against a shoulder. A comforting hand rubbed her back, and finally she calmed down.

She pulled away from the man she had guessed was professor Longbottom, and quickly dried her tears. Embarrassed about her outburst.

"It's all right to be upset."

"What do you know?"

It was harsher than she had meant. He rose.

"Come."

She followed, still upset, worried that she had insulted him, and curious over what he wanted to show her. A little down the corridor he opened another door. The elderly woman was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. Her eyes darted back and forth until they last landed on them.

A smile formed on her lips when professor Longbottom came forward.

"Hi mom."

First now did Belinda realise that the woman was chewing gum as she blew a big bobble. But she kept smiling and gave him chewing gum paper.

"Merry Christmas mom."

"I like you."

"I like you too."

Then she turned away and started to look on something else. Professor Longbottom got to his feet and they walked out of the room. Closing the door behind them.

"Are you okay?"

"Why did you take an interest in me?"

He looked at her, and the confusion was written all over his face.

"I love it, but you have hundreds of students. Why did you take an interest in me?"

"Because I believed you needed me. And I know the feeling of needing someone."

He smiled and she looked up at him.

"Thank you professor."

"When we are not at school, call me Neville. All my friends do."

Belinda felt her face start to glow. Friend.

"Thank you Neville."

--

She showed the key hanging around her neck to the goblin. In her head she was comparing them. Could she really have goblin blood in her?

She and Neville, who also had shown a key, led them to their vaults. Neville's first. Belinda couldn't help but peak inside, thou she didn't want to. He wasn't the richest she had seen, but he was far from starving.

Belinda's turn. The amount had demolished a bit, since her mother was sick and she went to school, but she was still a fairly rich woman. She heard a yelp and saw Neville and the goblin stand outside looking at the big, green snake on the ground.

"It's okay Agana."

The snake slithered away. Neville looked at her and she motioned him to come inside.

"What was that?"

"Agana, a charm to keep my family out. A gift from my grandfather."

"It's not real?"

Belinda let out a chuckle. She didn't mean to. It just came.

"As real as any other charm."

He looked impressed, and Belinda felt a sudden rush of pride. She turned and grabbed a handful of money, then went over to a big pile of pure silver and put some in her bag pack.

"Bye Agana."

Then they left.

Outside the met up with Mrs Weasley, Mrs Potter, and the children. Belinda had never been with a so noisy group of people in her life. Everywhere they went the children where yelling, begging for things, talking very loudly. Belinda was stunned.

"So, what do you want for Christmas?"

Belinda was surprised when Albus suddenly talked to her.

"What?"

"Your Christmas presents. What do you hope to get? I want a new broom, and I think I'll get it since James got one last year. But some new books would be cool too. What do you wish for?"

"I don't know. I usual get a book from my great-grandparents, and clothes from my mother's aunts and uncles. I don't need anything else."

He looked stunned at her.

"Christmas presents aren't about what you need, it's about what you want. If you could have anything you want, what would you wish for?"

_My mothers mind back. My grandparent's to live again. A home. Someone to love me. _

"I don't know. I have everything Albus."

"There has to be one thing you don't have, but want. A new broom?"

"No."

"More books?"

"Not really."

"Jewellery?"

Belinda let out a new giggle. _If he only knew._

"Nope."

"A pet perhaps?"

Belinda stopped. A look of sadness over her for a second. Albus had continued to walk a few steps before realising Belinda had stopped. When he did he stopped and turned. Confused.

"Why do you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Just stop, okay?"

Albus took a step closer, but she pulled away.

"I'm sorry if I said something to hurt you."

Belinda sighed, knowing it wasn't his fault.

"It's not you. One of the last things my grandfather promised me before they died was an owl. It's kind of a touchy subject."

"Oh."

They started to walk again, but now they had fallen a behind the others.

"What kind of owl?"

Her eyes glowed of pain, but he pretended he didn't see.

"A spotted barn owl. The same kind my grandmother had when she was my age."

"You were close to your grandparents?"

"I lived with them until I was six, when they died."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I came to peace with it a long time ago."

She gave him a small smile. There was something in his eyes she couldn't read.

--

She was sitting across from him. Her hair over one shoulder. Bent over her paperwork as she wrote with small, neat letters.

"Does anyone have the astronomy book?"

"Here Hugo."

Even when she gave the book she wouldn't be distracted. Now and then she would stop and bite the tip of her quill, realise what she was doing and spit out some feather part, and then repeat it two minutes later. Her quill bore proof this was common practise.

"Mom, what more can I say about the goblin war?"

She flinched a second when she heard the word goblin. Mrs Weasley looked over her daughter's homework.

"You haven't mentioned the living conditions to the goblins in other social statues than the one's fighting. Important comparison."

"Of course. Thanks mom."

Albus leaned over as Rose continued to write. Already she had more than enough, and much more than him.

"Can't you calm down to let us mere mortal get a chance to show of Rose?"

"Everyone has equal chance to show of Al. If you only tried."

"That's not true. Those who are smarter show of more, since they have more to show of."

A clammy silence fell over the table. Even Mrs Weasley stopped making dinner and looked at her. She didn't look up. She didn't even stop writing.

"Just liked those who are good at quidditch, get to show of on the broom."

"And those who have nothing."

She looked up and directly and the boy who had uttered the words. The room was still silent. Half from fear, half from curiosity.

"Everyone has something Hugo."

She gave him a small half smile, before looking down on the paper again. She had put down her quill.

"At least that would have been the fair thing."

A sound. Everyone turned as the three men entered, laughing and talking. They stopped as they noticed the tense air. Belinda bit her lower lip as she quickly gathered up her things.

"Are we leaving?"

Neville raised an eyebrow and looked down on at the girl.

"I am."

"Ron, I'll take a rain check on that coffee."

Uncle Ron and dad just nodded as Neville followed the girl out the door.

--

It a small brick house, one store, two bedrooms, living room, kitchen, bathroom and an attic. Neville didn't need anything more considering he lived on the school most of the year anyway, but he had told him that he needed something that had nothing to do with the school, and it was a nice house.

He looked at the yellow light shining from what was now her bedroom. Albus knew it was her bedroom since he could see her silhouette walk by from time to time. He was leaning against the light post, and he was so captivated by the task of waiting for the next time she would pass her window again, that he didn't see Neville walking up behind him.

"Al?"

Albus jumped up in the air in surprise and fright, and turned with his wand out.

"Put that away. Muggles can see you."

Albus's face turned a light shade of red, but he did as he was told.

"And may I ask what you are doing lurking outside my home?"

"I… Well… You see…"

But his throat tightened, and nothing plausible came to mind.

"Did you want to talk to Belinda?"

Albus looked up at this family friend, his face now even darker.

"Come in."

He turned and Albus quietly followed.

--

"Belinda, we have company."

Puzzled since it was so late Belinda walked out of the room she was sleeping in and to her surprise was Albus standing next to Neville.

"Albus?"

"Hi Belinda. I… I just… I just wanted to see if you where fine, you kind of left in a hurry yesterday."

Now it was Belinda's turn to blush. She didn't even notice Neville had left the room.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

Silence. Neither of them knew what to say, and therefore were both very happy when Neville came back with hot chocolate. They sat down, and indulged in the drinks.

"Can I ask you something?"

Belinda looked straight at him, and a weird calmness came over her. The usual scare she got from other people, she didn't get with him.

"Ask away."

"Why aren't you with your own family?"

Belinda looked down at her drink before taking a slow sip. She looked at Neville, and saw to her surprise that he was interested too. He didn't know? Her family hadn't told her teachers? A small smile formed on her lips, before vanishing.

"My maternal grandfather was the youngest son and child in the Linx family. A full-blood family. He fell in love with a French half-blood witch called Clementine. This was, of course, frowned upon, and my grandfather, called Maverick, only met his family when it was mandatory because of the way they treated her."

She took a new sip, and when she again looked at the two males she could see that they were really listening. She gave them a quick smile.

"They had one child, a daughter. Justine. My mother."

Her voice almost broke, and she could feel her eyes were filled with water, but she refused to cry anymore about it.

"When she was 16, the summer before she would enter her sixth year at Hogwarts, a group of muggles attacked her, and nine months later I was born and my mother ended up in St. Mongus. I lived with my grandparents until I was six, and they treated me like a daughter, but when they died I became a problem, so now I just jump from home to home known as Maverick's ill-born granddaughter. My family don't want to know me, and the only reason they take care of me is so not to loose face."

She looked up. Neville was leaning back, and a strange sort of understanding was glowing in his eyes. Belinda let out a happy sigh, knowing he wouldn't turn his back on her considering the circumstances around her birth.

She looked to Neville's left to Albus. He was just looking down in his cup, and Belinda was suddenly struck by fear that this would diminish her in his eyes. And to her own surprise was that something she didn't want to.

"Albus?"

"How do you cope with a past like that?"

He looked up and straight in her eyes. She gave him a sad smile. He was sweet, but very naive.

"It's not something I can choose not to cope with Albus. This is where I come from, and it's not like it's that bad. I am feed, dressed, and safe from harm. In two years I will graduate and can do whatever I want. The question is, can you cope with my past?"

He looked down at his cup again before emptying the content in one gulp. He looked at her again and smiled a half smile that made her heart stop beating for a second.

"I guess. I mean, how terrible that is, if those things hadn't happened, then you wouldn't have been you. Or something."

Belinda smiled before looking at the time. It was very late. She got to her feet, and the men followed her example.

"Good night Albus."

She walked over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She suddenly felt very close to him. She turned and walked to her bedroom, but not before she saw just how red her kiss had made him. She found out that she liked him that way.

--

Belinda yawned as Neville knocked on the door eight, Christmas morning. She had been up late to finish wrapping the last of her gifts and hadn't slept as long as she had wished. They where greeted by Mrs Weasley who smilingly showed them in to the living room where both families where already.

Belinda took the cup that was handed her as they started to hand out gifts. She was surprisingly happy and loved how everyone was so ecstatic every time the wrapper was removed and the contents revealed.

The few Christmases she had spent with her grandfathers family it had always been so prim and proper. So distinctive. Even when her grandparents had lived they hadn't made so much noise as the people around her.

She even got some presents self. She had opened the mandatory gifts from her family before she came, and had just expected a present from Neville. But to her surprise she got presents from both The Wealesys, a sneakscope and new quill set, and from the Potters, a broom maintenance kit and "_Quidditch through the ages"_. And just like she had been surprised by their gifts for her were they surprised to get a present from her.

Mrs Weasley was the first one to open her present, and she gasped when she saw it. Silver earrings with the letter H engraved. Belinda had asked Neville about their names. And just like Mrs Weasley did all the females get earrings, she even remembered to give Rose clips since she didn't have pierced ears, with their letter in it. And to the men she had made silver cufflinks, them too with their individual letter engraved.

"But they must have been expensive."

"No so much, I made them my self Mrs Potter."

She saw everyone was surprised and wanted to know more, but she just smiled and took a new sip of her hot chocolate. She saw James hide his cufflinks under all his other presents and Belinda had to remind herself not to take it to personal since everyone else seemed to love them and complimented her on her craftsmanship.

Albus was so happy he ran out of the room and came back with a shirt, still not buttoned, trying to put them on. He failed and finally he asked his mother if she could help her, something she did. Both Belinda and Albus tried to ignore the noises and looks the others made.

Belinda just loved it, but her excitement fell when she saw that Neville was to open one of his presents. His eyebrow rose as he pulled out the necklace. Suddenly everyone fell silent, and Belinda wanted to just vanish. She should have just made him cufflinks like everyone else.

"The wrapper, was it my mothers?"

"Yes. I took it out of your pocket. Sorry. If you want cufflinks I can make you a pair."

"Nice gift Slytherin. Trash in glass."

Belinda wanted to kill James, but was too shaken to take out her wand. She saw Albus take out his, but just shook her head ever so slightly.

"It's not glass. It's transparent silver. Won't brake. Won't scratch, and it won't get dirty. If you don't like it, I stand by my offer to make you a pair of cufflinks instead."

Neville rose and, to Belinda's surprise, hugged her.

"Don't you dare. I love it. Thank you."

He looked down at her, and the pride in his eyes suddenly reminded her of her grandfather. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead and Belinda couldn't help but get tears in her eyes.

"Okay, who's next?"

"Mine."

Belinda and Neville sat down as Albus ran up the stairs, and quickly returned with a cage with a brown blanket over it. He placed the cage in front of Belinda, and a slight blush crept over his cheeks. Belinda looked from the cage to him and back again, when she suddenly understood. She pulled the blanket of and a spotted barn owl blinked back at her. She turned and with a small scream wrapped both arms around the boy.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you."

She didn't care about the snickering. That she was a guest. That the room was filled with people, including Neville. A rush of joy she hadn't felt anything like swept over her and she gave the boy a quick kiss on the lips before hugging him again. She finally let go of him to inspect the owl, and heard a loud bang. She turned and saw Albus sitting on the floor, red, and the biggest grin on his face.

"Albus?"

When she uttered his name he looked at her and almost jumped to his feet. She smiled to him again before putting her fingers through the cage.

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"Girl."

The owl hooted and playfully bit after her fingers.

"So what are you going to name her?"

Lily had run over to see the owl, and was now looking at her with big brown eyes. Belinda looked at the girl and back at the owl.

"Clementine."

"That's a pretty name."

Belinda let out a small laugh as she over her shoulder looked from Albus to Neville and back to Lily.

"Thank you."

More presents where opened, more cheers where heard, when it again was a gift to Belinda. From Neville. Belinda pulled of the green and red paper and looked at the beautiful mahogany box under it. It was a jewellery box, and on the lid was a wonderful red rose painted. She opened it, and a song she hadn't heard since her grandparents where alive floated out, again making her teary eyed.

"It's magical, so not only does it play the song you want it to play, it only opens for you."

She threw herself around his neck.

"Thank you."

Belinda was overwhelmed. Not about the presents, but she hadn't felt so loved in years. More presents where opened, and soon again Belinda's second gift for Neville came for turn. Belinda didn't realise it, but she was actually holding her breath. For about a month had she worked very hard on it, and if he didn't like it. Belinda didn't know what she would do.

A gold and red lion statue, about the size of a shoebox, it's one paw raised, and it's mouth open as in a silent roar, a red square on its chest with a big G on it. But instead of a normal lion's tail was a silver snake in its place, curved in an S; it's mouth too open like he would attack anyone who was a threat. The detail was so well done it looked almost alive.

Belinda carefully looked from the statue to the receiver, terrified, and to her surprise was he actually crying.

"Did you like it?"

He turned and hugged her again. Belinda had been hugged in her vacation more than she had the last nine years, and Belinda felt that it grew on her. She liked being hugged; feeling someone's arms around her, telling her she was important and loved. She started to fear that some day the hugging would stop, because she knew it had to.

A crash pulled the two people apart. James was standing a few feet away, the statue on the floor, in pieces.

"James."

"You."

She looked at the long finger he pointed at her, and unwillingly she took a step back.

"First you come her, into my family expecting to be welcomed, you smile and laugh and curtsy, but I know what you are. You are a Slytherin. You don't belong her."

"James."

"You ruined everything Slytherin, and now you have violated the lion? Why did you have to come here anyways? Don't you have some Slytherin friend or family you can be with and stop leaching on mine."

_Or perhaps in Slytherin, _

_You'll find your real friends._

Albus attacked his brother, but not before the words had sunk in and wrapped themselves around her heart. He was right. She was a Slytherin. She didn't belong here. She didn't belong anywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

James couldn't understand why he had reacted the way he did. But when he had seen the lion and snake together he just lost it. He moved his eyes from the door to his brother being held by his uncle, and to the rest of the family. No one said a word, and yet they where screaming at him. He knew what he had done was wrong, he wasn't a stupid boy, and yet he couldn't explain why he had acted the way he did. He looked down at the statue at his feet. He bent down and picked up the snake-tail. It was still in one piece, and without anyone stopping him, he walked out the door.

It was snowing, and for a moment he couldn't see her, but then he recognised her black jacket against the white snow.

"Belinda."

She didn't turn around. She didn't even react.

"Hey Belinda, wait."

He finally caught up with her and grabbed her arm. She turned and her almost black eyes penetrated him. It was like she could see the very essence of his soul, and he felt a shamed. What were in there weren't the best things about humanity.

"What James?"

Her eyes fell down and saw the snake he was holding.

"You really hate us Slytherins that much you can't even have it in the same house as you?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but every word he had ever been taught suddenly vanished from his mind. He had never seen a more wonderful girl as she right then. The snow was falling and landing on her skin and hair and eyelashes. A lose strain had fallen out of place and was lying down along her nose. He wanted so much to put it back in its place, but he didn't dare.

"Just leave me alone James."

She turned, and her eyes vanished behind a head of golden blond hair. Suddenly a fear bigger than anything hit him. A fear that those eyes would never look upon him again.

"I'm sorry."

She turned again, and her eyes found his once again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did. Do you accept my apology?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Her eyes became blank, but the tears didn't fall. James wondered about how many time she never let her tears fall.

"Why did you do it?"

He opened his mouth, trying to say something clever. A lie she could believe that would make her forgive him, but he thought of nothing. The truth was that he didn't know why.

"I don't know."

"Why do you hate me?"

A new lie. Something, anything, that sounded better than the truth.

"You're a Slytherin. You are in the same house as Scorpio Malfoy."

"You think I am similar to Scorpio? Are you identical to the people in your house? How similar are you to Albus, or Rose, or Lily or Hugo. Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll find your real friends, those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends. That is why you don't like me?"

It sounded silly. It sounded so stupid, why hadn't he understood that. He had been lost in all the bad things people had said about Slytherins and his own fight with Scorpio. Of course she was different.

"To be honest James, are you more similar to Scorpio than I am."

There it was. She had seen it. She had seen the deepest parts of his soul and mind and seen his dirtiest secrets. Why was he so against Malfoy if not because he represented the parts of himself he couldn't stand?

His gaze fell to the now snow covered ground. He didn't dare look into her eyes anymore. Afraid she would see the rest. If se had just known, she would have turned and run away.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

He felt warm fingers on his chin and raised his face. She smiled to him, before wrapping her arm into his and walked back to the door.

They where in the hall taking of their shoes. Suddenly she moved and her mouth, her wonderful strawberry mouth, was just inches form his ear.

"Now I forgive you."

And then he screamed as something cold as ice slithered down his back inside his sweater, even inside his t-shirt. She laughed, the most wonderful laughter he had ever heard, before opening the door in to the living room.

"So, who's next?"

--

Belinda was rocking back and forth to the music. The others were outside playing, or in the kitchen cleaning up after the meal. Belinda had opened the jewellery box and was now in the middle of the room, right behind the red sofa. She closed her eyes, and as she heard, not the music, but the laughter and talking around her, a smile formed on her lips. This was a home.

Suddenly she felt arms around her and she span around in fear and embarrassment. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could did he grab her arms and started to dance with her. Around the sofa, down the table, just barley missing the chair.

Belinda had seen this scene a million times before, on film, in books, with her grandparents, but she had never thought she would one day be in one. She never wanted it to end. But it had to. The music died away, and he released her from his grip. She smiled and curtsied, and had to smile when he bowed.

Then suddenly she remembered something and made a sound between a laugh and a squeak.

"What is it?"

"Your Christmas present Albus."

"Haven't I already gotten one?"

Belinda ran over to her purse, a black bag matching her green dress. And pulled out a small present, wrapped in black and white paper.

He took it, and ripped the paper of, and stared at the silver ring with green and red gemstones on.

"The merchant said the stones protect you against dark magic, but I don't know."

"I love it."

"I realise that a ring isn't the most manly thing I could have given you."

"Belinda, I love it."

"And if you don't like it, or don't want to wear it I totally understand, and I won't get upset at all."

"Oh shut up."

He pulled the ring on his middle finger on his left hand before cupping her face and kissing her. It took her two seconds to understand what he was doing, but when she did she raised her hands and while placing on his neck and one gripping his over arm, making it impossible for him to pull away.

He was sweaty, and tasted of salt. Yet there was something sweet over it. A combination she was surprised to find out she didn't like. She loved.

Her lungs were complaining, but she didn't want to stop kissing him. That he would stop kissing her. If it were up to her she would rather die than stop kissing him. But she couldn't. And with a moan on her lips she pulled herself away.

Just in time. The door opened, and the distances between them had become reasonable. Neville popped in and for the first time hated Belinda that he always was around.

"So we are missing two people for the snowball fight."

Belinda and Albus shared a look before Belinda smiled and walked over to Neville and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Okay. What team am I on?"

"Mine, Ron, James, and Rose."

"Oh just wait my team will kick your teams ass."

Belinda laughed as Albus ran past her. Again, but just for a second, a terrible fear hit her. That one day the happiness she was now feeling would go away and be replaced by the too familiar loneliness. But as Lily hit her with a snowball as she stepped outside the fear vanished, and all she could think of was making the snowballs faster than the other team.

--

Belinda was walking down by the frozen lake looking up at Clementine flew high over her. It had been over a month since the Christmas holiday, and the wind was crisp and so cold it almost hurt to breath. Belinda stopped and closed her eyes and let her other sense take over.

She could feel how her blood rushed to her cold face, giving her rose cheeks. She could hear Clementine's wing flaps and the silence in between. She could smell the coldness and in her gloves she felt how her hands were sweating.

Then suddenly all her senses reacted. Someone was coming closer. She could smell him, hot chocolate, and she could almost taste it. She heard how the frozen grass broke under his steps and soon she felt his arms around her and his warm lips on her cheek.

She smiled. A warm smile that started in her hair roots and gushed down her body to her toes. Suddenly she wasn't cold, but hot. Almost melting. He always had that affect on her.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Fine, now."

She didn't say more. There was no need. He knew how alone she felt, and she knew it pained him. But there was little that could be done. At least by the other party.

"Happy Birthday Al."

"Thank you. Can't wait until Friday. The gang is taking me out to Hogsmead to celebrate."

She smiled. She was happy for him, she was. She just wished she could come with him.

"Come with us. It's about time you get formerly introduced to the gang. You already know James, Rose, Lily and Hugo, and you'll love Kathy, Isabel, Nicholas, and Thom."

She froze. Not by the cold wind, but by something deep inside her.

"I don't want to ruin your birthday by causing a scene."

"You won't. Listen Belinda, the people you ruin things for by going are jerks anyway, and if they can't be with my girlfriend then I won't call them my friends."

_Girlfriend? _Belinda slowly turned and looked at him, and his eyes were oddly calm. He really thought of her as his girlfriends. _I have a boyfriend._ She smiled as he grabbed her chin and kissed her softly.

"Okay. If you can manage to call me your girlfriend, I can manage one day with a bunch of Griffindoors, but don't say I didn't warn you."

--

"Belinda this is Kathy, Isabel, Nicholas and Thom. Guys, and girls, this is my girlfriend Belinda."

Belinda was almost shaking as her eyes went from the short blond, blue-eyed girl, to the dark girl with the longest black hair she had ever seen, to the brown haired boy an inch taller than her with grey eyes, and last the boy almost a whole head taller than her with long yellow hair and deep brown eyes.

No one of them said a word as they walked into the three broomsticks and sat down in a booth. Belinda was seated between James and Albus, and could almost taste the uncertainty and the discomfort of the others.

"Did any of you see the Quidditch match between Hungary and France?"

"I did."

Belinda sent Hugo and Lily a thankful smile as they tried to act like the four people didn't just stare at her.

"So Al, how did you and, Belinda, meet?"

Thom almost spat out her name, and she could feel how both James and Albus tightened beside her.

"I don't like the way you are speaking towards my girlfriend Thom."

"You have never had a problem with the way I speak to Slytherins before, Albus."

Belinda tried to get up, but both James and Albus held her down. She sighed and sank as she sat there. She knew this had been a bad idea.

"You want to take this outside?"

"Are you insane? You really want to fight me over a Slytherin?"

_Slytherin. Slytherin. I'm nothing but a Slytherin. _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll find your real friend. _

But before Albus could react raised Kathy her fist and hit Thom in the head.

"Shut up Thom."

She turned and smiled to Belinda.

"I never got to thank you for standing up for me over Scorpio that time. I'm so sad you got kicked of the team because of it. You were the only threat on it."

"Thanks."

Kathy smiled, and without realising it, rose Belinda in her seat, before returning the smile.

_Perhaps this will work out after all._

--

A single white rose. Belinda smiled and took the rose as she pushed the trolley out of platform 9 and ¾ and out on King's Cross. She looked for her granduncle, and the smile vanished as she saw him standing there. He looked so much like her grandfather her heart almost stopped. The same dark hair, the same blue eyes, same dimples. But his eyes didn't smile like her grandfather, and thou he looked much younger was there no love or care in his presence. He was the oldest child in the Linx family, and had been ten years older than his former younger brother.

"Belinda."

"Uncle Bock."

He grabbed her trolley and, without another word, pushed it out to the car waiting outside. Bock, and his wife Jezebel's youngest child graduated Hogwarts three years earlier. As quickly as they came close the driver ran out of the door and started to load it to the back of the car.

Bock sat in, and Belinda followed. There her aunt Jezebel was sitting. She was a beach blond, with long red nail matching her wormlike mouth, and dark green eyes. She smiled to her husband and kissed him before sending a look to Belinda.

"Nice trip?"

"Yes aunt Jezebel. How's Anja and Bock jr?"

Anja was their oldest daughter, and Bock jr was her two-year-old son. Jezebel immediately softened. She loved nothing more than her grandson.

"They are well. Bock is so smart. He is talking very much. He doesn't know how to shut up."

She laughed. Belinda loved seeing her laugh. She always seemed so relax and happy when she laughed that way.

Bock leaned over to the driver as he sat in.

"Home."

He turned to Belinda.

"Where have you gotten that owl from?"

"A gift."

"Oh, who?"

The smile had vanished from her aunt's eyes. Belinda wanted to tell the truth. She wanted to tell them about Albus, and James and the other, but she couldn't. She was too chicken.

"Just a friend."

"Oooh. Our Belinda has a secret admirer. I wonder who it could be. The Drawn boy perhaps, or Malfoy. I'll call his mother and ask, she would know if it was him."

Belinda tuned her aunt out. She felt awful. She felt like she had betrayed him, and in many ways herself.

--

"Belinda."

"Hi Bock jr."

The boy ran over the floor and in to her open arms. Belinda rose and swung around, and the boy almost yelled out in joy.

"Belinda."

The look of disapproval Anja gave made Belinda stop and put the boy down. He took her hand, but his mother came and grabbed him. He didn't object. He never did. Anja had been very close to her mother. They went in the same year and the same house in Hogwarts, and Anja had always blamed Belinda for what had happened to her mother.

"Dinner."

While trying to be as small as possible Belinda followed her family to the table. Then her great-grandmother came to the table and sat down. First now sat every one except her. Every year for as long as a Linx went to Hogwarts the family had a dinner their first day back and then the student or students told about how things were.

Belinda had actually been surprised that the tradition had continued when it was only her left, but her grandfather had once told her that for old families like the Linxs, tradition was the only thing holding it together. Belinda guessed that was true.

"Now, Belinda Sophia."

Her great-grandmother was the only person who called her Sophia, and personally she hated the name. It had been the last thing her mother had given her before she lost her mind. She had a faint hope that naming her after the head of the family would give her a place in it.

"It's going good great-grandmother. I took my owls, and I believe it went well."

"How many classes are you taking?"

"Eleven great-grandmother."

"And what do you except to get?"

Belinda bit her lower lip.

"Nine or ten outstanding. One or two exceptional."

"And why two exceptional."

Belinda breathed in and out to calm herself down.

"I haven't concentrated enough. I'm sorry great-grandmother."

She could see this made her happy. She always liked it when Belinda failed.

"Not good enough. I expect you to do better on your newts in two years."

"Of course great-grandmother."

"And I hear you where kicked of the team."

Belinda swore under her breath, but was careful not to let anyone hear it.

"Yes great-grandmother."

"Why?"

Belinda couldn't tell the truth. She was too weak.

"You will have to ask professor McGognogall."

"Oh, Griffindoor."

There was a pause where Belinda and her great-grandmother looked at one another, before she gave her permission to sit down, and the family started to eat.

--

Belinda sat down on her bed and finally let her tears run down her cheeks. _Come on you baby, you know crying is futile. _But she couldn't help the tear, and to hide them from the walls she grabbed her green pillow and pushed it against her face.

Hours, or minutes, later she threw the pillow down on the floor and looked around in the room that was hers this summer. It was nice and had everything she wanted, but cold. White walls, no pictures just a big vanity mirror of silver. A desk, to drawers and a big closet. White, silver and green.

She walked to her suitcase and pulled out the pictures of her and her grandparents and placed it on her desk. That was always the first thing she unpacked. A kind of tradition of her own. She also placed the white rose in a vase, next to her favourite picture of her grandparents, their wedding picture. When she had placed the last one, a picture of her and her grandmother on her sixth birthday, she heard a weak knocking on the door.

She turned and to her surprise was Clementine tapping on her window. Belinda had released her before the dinner, and she had just vanished. Belinda smiled as she walked over and opened the big window. When Clementine was near she didn't feel so alone. Albus and the others felt closer.

"Hi girl."

Clementine flew in and landed on her bedpost when Belinda saw that she had a letter. She went over and took it, wondering who would write to her, but she quickly smiled as read the letter and saw the signature. Al. She laughed as she sat down by the desk, and started to write a letter back.

_Maybe this summer won't be so bad. _

--

_**But why can't you visit.**_

_**It's complicated Al.**_

_**Oh come on. Every ones here. Including my other cousins. I want you to meet everyone.**_

_**As I said. It's complicated.**_

_**Family?**_

_**Yes.**_

_**Do they know about me?**_

…

_**Belinda, do they know about me?**_

_**They know of you, but…**_

_**Not that I'm a Gryffindoor.**_

_**Please Al, don't make this any harder than it is.**_

_**I'm not making it hard. I just want my GIRLFRIEND to visit. I thought you wanted to.**_

_**I do. Al, believe me I do.**_

_**But it's complicated?**_

_**Yes.**_

--

"Thanks for driving me uncle Bock."

"Here."

He gave her the pouch before turning and walking back to the car. Belinda had to smile. She knew her uncle cared, he was just mad at his brother for almost severing his family ties the way he had.

She walked down the ally when she saw him. He had grown and she guessed he was taller than her now. Maybe. She smiled as he and James was talking inside Snickers and Bloth. She carefully crept up behind him, gave a sign to James to pretend he didn't see her, and covered Albus's eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Ally? Kathy? Isabel? Rose?"

"Rose? Rose is your cousin. That's just sick."

He smiled as he turned and pulled her in to a hug.

"I've missed you."

"I have missed you too Al."

He buried his face in the spot between her shoulder and her neck, and Belinda couldn't help but smile. He always made her smile.

"I've missed you so much Belinda."

"Al you have to let me go. I can't breath."

"No, I'm never letting you out of my sight."

She smiled as she moved his face and kissed. He was salty and sweet. How she had missed salty and sweet.

"Since you couldn't visit…"

"Don't ruin this Al."

He smiled and kissed her again. Finally he let her go, and friendly she hugged James. He was tense, but Belinda pretended she didn't notice.

"I have missed you too James."

"And we have all missed you Belinda. Too bad you couldn't visit."

Belinda smiled and nodded, but didn't dare to open her mouth.

"Belinda."

Belinda just managed to turn as Rose and Lily attacked her and started to speak to her simultaneously about two different things. She tried to follow them, but gave up and let them talk as she greeted Hugo.

"Belinda, nice to see you."

"You too Hugo."

Belinda's eyes fell and she saw he was clutching a notebook, but didn't say anything. She followed the others from store to store, buying what she needed, and when she was done she found out her uncle had given her too much. She smiled weakly. He always did.

"Ice cream."

Rose, Lily and Albus yelled simultaneously. They sat down on a café, and after eating ice cream the others ran away to look in the stores except Hugo and Belinda.

"Can I see?"

Hugo looked down and blushed, but willingly gave her the book. She opened it and was surprised to look back on herself. Her mouth opened as she studied the perfect image of herself. Her eyes, her nose, mouth, chin. It was like looking into a white and black mirror. She turned the page and looked on a picture of James and Albus. Rose. James, Albus and Lily. Rose and Lily. His parents. Kathy. Kathy. Albus and her. Kathy. Rose, Lily and her. Kathy. Kathy, Rose, Lily and her. Kathy and Rose. Kathy. Rose and their parents.

Belinda looked astounded at the boy. She gaped for a few seconds before her voice finally came back.

"Wow."

"You like it?"

"It's wonderful. Hugo you have a talent."

"No. You think so?"

Belinda nodded and smiled.

"I do. Hugo, people would kill to be able to do what you do."

Hugo was blushing more intensely, but she could also see a pride over him.

"It's okay to be proud Hugo, you have a gift. I especially liked the pictures of Kathy."

Hugo was now almost as red as his hair.

"No. Uh. I mean."

Both of them could see the others come back, and this just fuelled Hugo's desperation. Belinda leaned in and smiled to him.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Then she turned and smiled to her friends.

--

"Do you have everything?"

Belinda looked over her trunks and Clementine before turning to her aunt and nodding. Jezebel sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Belinda I have to ask you something, and I need you to tell me the truth. Why did you get kicked of the team?"

"As I said, you would have to ask pro…"

"Don't. I know. I know you attacked the Malfoy boy Belinda. Why?"

Belinda looked away, before turning and looking directly at her aunt.

"He called someone on the Griffindoor team a mudblood."

"Oh Belinda."

She tapped next to her on the bed, and Belinda reluctantly sat down.

"Belinda I know that when you are going on Hogwarts you meet many different people, and some of them may seem nice, and they probably are, but you must remember that it is your blood that gives you the right to practice magic."

"Even if I'm half-blood."

"Belinda you are the biggest proof about how low brow and cruel muggles can be."

Belinda wrapped her hands into one another. She hated it when her family talked like that.

"So a wizard can't be a rapist?"

"Have you ever heard of one?"

Jezebel rose.

"Your uncle is waiting down stairs."

She left, and Belinda grabbed the vase that had held her rose the entire summer and threw it against the wall.

--

"Belinda."

Belinda looked up and was surprised to find Neville and professor Dawh standing in front of her. The common room was empty with the exception the three of them. Belinda had been at Hogwarts for three days, and hadn't even seen Neville, with the exception for class.

"Professor?"

Neville sat down next to her, and Belinda knew something was wrong.

"Belinda we just got an owl from St Mongus. Your mother attacked herself, and they don't think she will survive. They tried to help her, but she is fighting them of magically. She has given up."

_Or perhaps in Slytherin, _

_You'll find your real friends_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their end._

--


	4. Chapter 4

She was resting in a bed. A simple, cotton bed with white sheets and covers. Belinda walked over to her side and looked at her. Her eyes broke open and looked wildly around. Then they found hers. Belinda felt naked as she stood there, like her mother could see everything about her.

"Dad."

"Dad is gone."

"Mommy."

She sounded like a child. She turned her face and looked at her.

"Mommy."

"I'm here Justine."

"Mommy the bad men."

Belinda hushed her mother down as her tears where falling. Belinda knew she looked like her grandmother. She always had.

"The bad men can't hurt you any more Justine. Go back to sleep."

"The baby."

Belinda's heart stopped beating for a moment. _Baby?_

"Tell the baby that I love her."

Belinda felt the tears come more violently, but still played her role as mother for her mother.

"I will."

Justine Clementine Linx smiled, closed her eyes, and died.

--

It was sunny. Belinda had never hated the sun more than that moment. Her family had gone, since the service was over, and Belinda was almost alone in the churchyard. Her eyes gazed on the words she had read and reread many times already.

_Justine Clementine Linx. _

_A just girl in an unjust world._

Anja had written it, and Belinda had thought it fitted. She grabbed around her neck at the necklace hanging there. She didn't want it to be buried with her mother; she had wanted it to remember her by.

She heard someone come up behind her and place a kind hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

She turned and buried her face into his shoulder. She was happy her family was gone. Neville rocked her back and forth.

"I don't know why I miss her. I never knew her as anything but a sick woman."

"But you loved her."

She nodded, and let her tears fall freely.

--

"Belinda. Belinda stop."

Belinda turned and with empty eyes looked as Albus ran up next to her. They where alone by the lake, with Clementine was flying high above them.

"Are you okay? I feel like you have been avoiding me."

She just looked at him.

"Have you?"

"We knew this wouldn't work Albus."

"What wouldn't work?"

He grabbed after her, but she just pulled her arm away and took two steps back.

"Belinda."

"It's over Albus. Deal with it."

"No. Belinda, I understand that you are upset with your mother and all, but don't do this."

"You really think I could be together with someone who plays with mudbloods?"

His eyes hardened before he turned and walked away. Belinda turned her back to him, and her tears fell soundless down her cheeks.

Those cunning folks use any means 

_To achieve their ends_

--

Belinda was sitting in the sofa, her feet up under her, her eyes on a book. Winter vacation. She had used to hate all vacations before Neville. Now she loved them. Loved them because of him.

"Here."

"Thank you."

She grabbed the cup and smiled thankfully to him.

"Are okay being on your own tonight?"

"Of course. I don't want you to stop spending time with them just because I have."

He gave her that look again, and Belinda averted her eyes.

"I have told you that if you don't want me to come with you, I won't."

"I want you to be here Belinda."

He sat down on the table. She could hear it creak.

"Why did you break up with him?"

Belinda sighed. She took a sip of the chocolate before looking at him.

"I'm not strong enough."

"Belinda you can't do this alone. I know. I have tired. You need someone to help carry the burden."

"I have you."

She tried to smile, but he didn't smile back. Her heart stopped beating, and her insides went cold.

"Don't I?"

He sighed and rose, kissed her forehead.

"Of course you do. Always."

She smiled and he went to the front door.

"I hope you have a nice time."

He smiled.

"With them I always do. I won't be late."

"No rush."

She looked down at her book again when she heard the door open, but not close.

"She's in there."

Belinda looked up, and was surprised to find Rose standing there. Neville just looked at them before walking out and leaving them alone.

"Rose?"

Belinda rose and closed the book.

"Nice to see you. Been a while."

"Yeah. Not since Albus and I broke up. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

Rose kicked of her shoes and came over.

"Rose…"

"You broke up with Albus, Belinda, not me."

Belinda sat down, and Rose sat down next to her.

"Albus told me what you said, but I don't believe him."

"Why not?"

"Because it you hit Malfoy when he called Kathy that. So no matter what your head said, I know what is in your heart."

Belinda looked down at their hands as Rose suddenly took them.

"I don't know why you did it, but you can't push me away."

"Does he hate me?"

"Al? I don't think he is capable of hating you. He is hurt, and angry. Blaming everything and everyone, except you. You should have seen the row he had with Thom. Broke his nose."

Belinda closed her eyes and leaned back.

"He will forget me. With time."

"Don't you love him?"

Belinda let go of her hand and rose. She turned her back to her and walked over to the window and looked at the snow. She was sick of everyone asking why.

"It was snowing when they buried my grandfather."

She turned.

"We actually lived not very far from here. You could call it the next town. It's a church there, by a lake. They are buried there now, with my mother. It's beautiful. There are willows everywhere, and under each willow is a bench. When my grandfather died, before my grandmother passed away, she would take me there every Sunday to visit his grave."

Belinda laughed.

"Three times we visited, before she laid down on his grave, closed her eyes, and never rose. She always said she couldn't live without him. It was snowing then too."

"Oh Belinda."

Belinda looked down at Rose and smiled.

"What? I was lucky. I have experienced true love. A love so strong that not even death could part them. They had everything against them, his family most of all, and yet they survived. Their love survived."

Belinda looked at the clock, before looking down at Rose again.

"You want to see their grave? It's not that late."

"Are you sure?"

Belinda nodded.

"I'll leave Neville a note."

She wrote down something, before grabbing Rose and left the house.

--

Belinda and Rose walked quietly down one of dozens of pathways. Now and again a faint light could be seen through the snow, making Belinda sure of the way. Suddenly she stopped and Rose bumped into her.

"What?"

"Look."

Two graves from them was a tiny man in a cape looking down at a grave. His hood was up and the only thing visible was a long hooknose pooping out of the darkness.

"Excuse me, sir."

The man looked up at her and her own beady eyes looked back at her. A goblin.

"Please don't be scared. We are witches."

"Belinda, what are you doing?"

"Goblin."

"My name is Lexnog Austroff if you don't mind young witch."

Belinda bit her lower lip.

"I'm sorry if we have offended you Mr Austroff."

Belinda had never been so happy for Rose nature as now. Rose was a natural with every kind of being. Magical or not.

"It's okay. And may I inquire who I have the pleasure of specking with?"

"My name is Rose Hermione Granger-Weasley. This is Belinda Linx."

His yaw dropped. It didn't look natural.

"Linx? May I inquire young witch, are you in any way related to the late Maverick Linx?"

"He was my grandfather."

Suddenly he smiled, and took down the hood. He was about a head lower than them, and every thing about him was pointy. He went over with majestic steps and grabbed Belinda's hands.

"My dear child. Of course. You look very much like her now that I see you clearly."

"Belinda?"

"Do you know who I am Belinda?"

Belinda shook her head, but she did have a faint idea. The snitch in her pocket was going through the roof.

"I am you great-grandfather."

Belinda heard a soft dump as Rose fainted.

--

"You are part goblin? Is that even possible?"

Rose was standing in Lexnog's living room. She had a blanket over her shoulders and a cup of hot chocolate in her hand.

"You knew?"

Belinda nodded and pulled out the snitch. It opened its wings and started to lazily flap them. Lexnog grabbed the snitch and looked at it like it was something very comical.

"I needed some money, and got quite a good deal for a handful of them."

He gave it back.

"But I try not to have too much to do with the wizard community."

"Why?"

Rose sat down, and looked at him.

"I loved your great-grandmother very dearly, and wanted to marry her. As she to me. But when her family found out I was a goblin they grabbed her and sent her to England to part us. Where she died in childbirth. When I found out I went over, but they refused to tell me where she was. Finally I found out her name, and after years of searching I found her. But she was already dead. I didn't know they had children."

"One, but she is also dead. She died quite recently."

Belinda didn't want him to know what had happened to her mother.

"I see. I was too late again. Do you know if your grandmother knew who her father was?"

"If she did she never told me. I'm sorry."

"I see."

He sat down and suddenly looked very old. First now did she see that his beard was white and not grey as she first had assumed. Belinda didn't like seeing him so sad. She sat down next to him.

"But I know she never blamed her father. She always thought well of him, though she might not have known who he was."

Lexnog grabbed her hands and smiled sadly at her as his tears streamed down his cheeks.

"She always said she didn't believe her family's notion about him abandoning her mother for being pregnant, and every fathers day she lit a candle in the window in your honour. Hoping you would one day find her."

He said nothing just looked down at the thick oak table.

"Mr Lexnog, I can't imagine the pain you are going through, but this might be a blessing in disguise."

Both Lexnog and Belinda looked queerly at Rose.

"You will never know your daughter, but here you have a chance to get to know your great-granddaughter."

Lexnog looked at her and smiled.

"Yes. I do, don't I."


	5. Chapter 5

"Lexnog, this is Professor Neville Longbottom. Neville this is Mr Lexnog Austroff. He is my great-grandfather."

Belinda was holding her breath as the two men measured one another. She hadn't understood how afraid she had been until now. She really wanted the two men to like one another. Needed them to.

"Hell Mr Austroff, and welcome to my home."

"It's my honour Professor."

"Won't you sit down?"

Belinda started to breath again. Neville sat down on the sofa, and the goblin partly sat, partly jumped, up on the chair. Belinda sat down next to Neville, her eyes darting from Neville to Lexnog and back again.

"So Mr Austroff, what do you do?"

"A bit of this, a bit of that. What ever you wizards let me do. But my passion is metal work. I really want to open a shop, but I have been refused."

"I am truly sorry Mr Austroff."

Lexnog looked up and laughed. It was pointy, like the rest of him.

"Oh don't be sorry Professor. It's not your fault. And call me Lexnog."

Lexnog's eyes darted around the room, before landing on the necklace around Neville's neck.

"What a wonderful trinket. Transparent sliver?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Didn't I just say my hobby was metal work Professor? May I see it?"

Neville smiled proudly as he took it of, and Belinda sunk a little next to him. Very seriously Lexnog studied the necklace before giving it back.

"Goblin?"

Neville smiled, glanced at Belinda.

"Partly."

Lexnog looked surprised at Belinda, and she could feel her blush burn her skin.

"You made this Bellie?"

Belinda just nodded. She felt like she was five again. Lexnog laughed again and hit his knee.

"At least you owe up to your genes."

Belinda smiled and felt like she was flying five feet in the air. Neville looked at her.

"Bellie?"

--

About two hours later Lexnog was standing in the door. Prepared to say good-bye. He bowed to Neville.

"I am glad to see she is in such good hands."

"Thank you."

Lexnog grabbed Belinda's hand and kissed.

"Until next time sweet Bellie."

"Until next time great-grandfather."

Then he took on his hat, making again only the nose visible, and went down the street until the darkness at last swallowed him completely. Belinda smiled into the darkness before closing the door. She was humming as she walked into back into the living room, and was surprised to find it empty. She could hear noises from the kitchen and when she walked in she was shocked to find Neville doing the dishes manually.

"That went well didn't it?"

"I guess."

She was hurt by his shortness, and walked over to him.

"Are you okay?"

He turned and smiled to her.

"I'm fine."

Then he grabbed the plate and stared to beat the brush against the plate. Belinda felt like he had hit her in the face. Shocked and hurt. _He has gone sick of you, you Slytherin. _Belinda felt sick as she looked at his back. She had grown to depend on him. Not to feed or shelter her, but to cover an urge she hadn't known she needed. Love. A family love. _He didn't love you, he only felt sorry for you. You really thought you had found a daddy? Grow up. Now he will never let you visit again._ She started to cry.

"Don't you like me anymore?"

He turned and looked at her with a shocked look.

"What?"

"Do you want me to not visit you anymore?"

"Belinda."

He went over and wrapped his arms tight around her. She held on to him as she cried.

"I do want you to visit Belinda. I want that very much."

She looked up at him and smiled between her tears.

"You do?"

He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I care very much for you Belinda. Even thou you are a Slytherin."

Belinda laughed. It felt good to laugh.

"And I care for you too, Gryffindor and all."

--

The moon was shining in the window, but Belinda couldn't sleep. She was sitting in her bed, resting her head the bedpost closest to the door. She was playing with the snitch. Letting it roll from one hand to the other. Staring out of the window. The room was vibrating with the snoring of the other Slytherins, but that wasn't what was keeping Belinda up. Spring. Mai. 26th, she looked at the time, 01.12 am. Mai 27th.

"Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday to me."

"Shut up."

The girl didn't wake up, just murmured before turning away. Belinda looked at her before looking out the window again. 17. She had now full control over her life. She didn't have to listen to her great-grandmother. Her great-aunt or uncle. She could quit Hogwarts and go somewhere far, far away. _Away from Neville?_ She shook her head. She couldn't, nor wouldn't. She looked down at the snitch and placed it under the pillow. Suddenly she heard tapping on the window, and looked up to find Clementine standing on the sill. Quickly and quietly she walked over and opened the window enough to let her in.

"You can't be here Clementine."

"Who?"

"Be quite."

Belinda placed her hand in front of the beak and looked scarred at the girls in the beds. They were still sleeping. Finally she let go and insulted Clementine flew up and landed on the bed knob.

"Clementine, come down from there."

Belinda whispered as laud as she dared. The owl ignored her.

"Clementine I'm sorry."

The owl still ignored her. Belinda looked around her, before walking to her cabinet, and pulled out a bag of owl treats. She grabbed some and held it up to the brown and white bird.

"Look what I have for you?"

Finally she flew down and started to peck the food from her hand. Now she saw that the bird had a package hanging from her claw. Carefully she took it of, before walking the bird back to the window and threw her out.

"Be a good girl and go back to the other owls."

Clementine hooted one last time insulted before flying away. Belinda smiled, before remembering the package and walking back to her bed she ripped off the brown paper, a cuffing with an A engraved and a tiny note.

_**Astronomy tower **_

_**02.00 am**_

Please 

She looked at the note again. _After almost five months? He will only break my heart. _She looked at the other girls, the clock, the note, the cuffing, then down at her sleeping gown. She pulled out a jacket, before carefully walked out the door.

Slowly and carefully she walked down the hall, up the stairs, every sound, every movement freezing her. She didn't even dare to breath properly, knowing Mr Finch or Peeves could jump out at any moment. As she came closer and closer to the tower her feet stated to move faster and faster.

A noise, someone hitting something soft, a quite scream and laughter. Belinda froze and hid behind a statue of one of the old principals. A S. Snape. Suddenly she felt someone grab her shoulder and turning her forcefully around. Scorpius. Belinda looked at him with wide eyes.

"I should have guessed you were the one he was meeting."

"What do you mean?"

"Potter. We have him."

Belinda rose. Fear and anger pumping in her veins.

"What are you going to do with him?"

Scorpius grinned, and something insane came over his eyes.

"Whatever I want."


	6. Chapter 6

"Let him go Scorpius."

"Don't think so."

Belinda had a hard time controlling herself, but there was little she could do. She had been dragged to the common room and brutally pushed down on one of the sofas. Her wand had been taken, for her own safety he had said. And she had no idea where Albus was.

"Please let him go."

"You know if I didn't know better I would say you liked that little Potter boy."

"I love him."

He struck her. Belinda had never been hit in her entire life like that. Her face felt like it had been burned. But she would rather die than show it.

"You listen to me, traitor. Don't forget who you are."

Belinda rose and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I am Belinda Sophia Linx. Granddaughter of Maverick and Clementine Linx, and great-granddaughter of Sophia Antoinette Linx. I am a Slytherin and a witch. Never question my sense of self."

Scorpius smiled and sat down in the chair opposite of her. Suddenly the room was empty.

"Good."

Belinda felt a knot in her stomach.

"What?"

"How valuable is that Potter boy to you?"

Belinda didn't like where the conversation was going. Scorpius leaned closer, and the look on his face reminded her of a snake right before it attacks.

"You see, I have a proposition for you."

Belinda didn't like the way the conversation was going at all.

--

Albus was leaning against the wall. He had broken two or three ribbons and his entire body was covered in dirt or blood. If it had been minutes or hours since Scorpius had visited him last he didn't know, nor did he care. He smiled and had flinch as the pain forced him to his knees. Even he had thought he had been smart the last time. He didn't remember what he had said, but it had been something clever.

He sat down and pulled out the ring from his pocket. After she had broken up with him he had thrown it in the lake. Then he had jumped into the lake to fish it up. He had wanted to throw it away thousands of times, but he never could. If he did, they would really be through. Over. He slipped the ring on his left middle finger. _But how else did Scorpius know?_ Suddenly the five stones started to sine immensely, and it took Albus a minute to realise that light was actually hitting and reflecting of them. He looked up and into his own green eyes.

"James?"

"Hold on little brother, we'll get you out.

"I knew you would save me."

Then everything became black.

--

He was sitting in the common room, everyone around him, eager to hear about what had happened. He told everything he knew, except one thing, the person who betrayed him. The commotion died away, and he flinched as she suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Hi Albus. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. No thanks to you."

His voice was dripping with coldness, and she froze. Without him noticing, Rose and James cleared the room.

"Your plan failed. You can go back to your boyfriend and tell him that. For that is what you are doing now, isn't it Slytherin."

He hated her. He truly hated her. He hated her for betraying him. Hated her for breaking up with him. Hated her for looking so lovely. Hated her for making him want her so much. Wanted to hold her in his arms. Kiss her. Love her. He hated her for making it impossible for him to hate her, even after what she had done.

"I'm glad I finally see your true colours, so you can just take this ring, and get out. Go back to where you belong. Slytherin."

He pulled of his ring and threw it at her. It hit her in the arm before landing on the floor. She picked the ring up with out saying a word and looked at him.

"I'm happy you are all right."

"No thanks to you."

She just nodded weakly before turning and leaving him alone. Albus turned his head away and let his tears fall angrily down his cheeks. He looked up and at James and Rose. James looked like he would kill him. Rose just looked like she wanted to cry.

--

Belinda fell to her knees and threw up. She was sitting by the lake on their spot. It was secluded, and no one would see it unless they where looking for it. She was clutching the ring in her hand as her tears fell down on the ground. She felt like dirt. _Slytherin. Slytherin. Slytherin. _She threw up again.

"Belinda?"

She raised her face against the voice, and started to cry again when she saw James. He rushed to her side and started to rock back and forth with her in his arms.

"He didn't mean it Belinda. Don't believe him."

"Yes he meant it. He really thought I had betrayed him."

She looked up at him, her face wet from tears and sweat. He looked worried down at her.

"Am I really that evil, that he could think that of me?"

"No, Belinda, never believe that."

She placed her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know what to believe anymore."

After a while she pulled away and dried her cheeks. He just continued to look worried down at her. She pulled her legs up under her chin and wrapped her arms around them.

"So what do you want to do?"

"About what?"

"About Scorpius."

Belinda laughed. A short, sick laughter.

"What he and I did, I did by my own will."

"Don't say that."

She turned and faced him.

"Why not? It's the truth. I don't regret anything. Albus is worth it."

She looked down at the ground again.

"Even thou he hates me, I don't regret a thing."

Silence. The wind softly blew against her cheeks and Belinda smiled sadly. She faced him again, and didn't quite know what he was feeling.

"You do what you think is best James. I'm done. I'm going to Neville and telling him I'm not coming back after the summer."

"You can't do that."

Belinda's eyes hardened.

"I'm sick. I'm done with having to live up to other expectations. My family. My house. The Gryffindors. Rose. Albus. You. All of you want me to be someone I'm not. You want me to not be a Slytherin, but I am. My family wants me to hate muggles and muggle-borns, but I can't. I can't stop loving Albus."

Belinda rose. The wind blew in her hair and jacket as she looked down at him. She dropped the ring in his hand, before turning and walking back to the castle. James rose.

"Belinda wait."

She turned and looked up at him. He grabbed her face and kissed her, with all the built up love and affection he had built up the last year and a half. When he pulled away she was crying again.

"I'm sorry James. I think it would have been better if I never had talked with Neville."

"Don't say that. Never say that."

"Goodbye."

Then she turned and left him alone.

--

Albus looked angrily at Rose, before he looked away.

"What?"

"I'm just thinking about how bad you are going to feel in about a minuet and how you are going to repay your debt to Belinda."

Albus felt his stomach hit the ground. There was seriousness in her voice he didn't like. It made him sick.

"What do you mean?"

"Belinda didn't betray you. Actually she saved you."

Albus turned his head and faced her again.

"What do you mean? James saved me."

"Who do you think told James where to find you? How do you think James were able to come near you?"

Albus eyes grew, as he suddenly felt understood. He felt empty. Like everything inside him had vanished.

"She…"

He didn't dare to finish. He wasn't sure he wanted to know, but Rose was merciless.

"She gave herself to Scorpius, so he would free you."

"No."

Rose just looked at him, before the common room door slammed open and James stamped inn. Albus rose as his brother just looked at him with disgust.

"I didn't know."

James just looked at him, and Albus felt sick. He was swaying, thinking about what he had said to Belinda.

"How was I supposed to know?"

James just dropped the ring in his hand.

"Well giving her a chance to tell you would have been an option."

"Where is she?"

James measured him up and down before sighing.

"Neville's office."

Albus started to walk out of the room, but James grabbed his arm.

"Don't hurt her."

"Wouldn't think of it."

Then Albus grinned and ran out of the common room.

--

"Belinda…"

He froze as he saw the office empty. He ran through the back door into greenhouse 3, which was connected to Neville's office. At first he thought this to be empty too, but then he saw Neville standing in one corner. Albus ran over to him.

"Neville, where is Belinda?"

"She has gone Al."

Albus felt like someone had hit him in the head.

"What?"

"She has left. She said she didn't want to finish her studies here on Hogwarts, and that I had to respect that."

Silence. The only thing heard were the hands digging in the earth, pulling out the sprouts. Finally the man stopped and turned to him.

"What happened Albus?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happened to make her run away?"

Albus didn't dare to see his professor in the eyes.

"I don't know."


	7. Chapter 7

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll find your real friends _

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends_

Belinda was smiling as she opened the curtain in her tiny room. It was the first morning she had smiled for over three months. Knocking. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Good morning Belinda, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine great-grandfather."

"Good. We have costumers."

Belinda turned and grabbed her green sweater, pulled it over her head before running down the stairs to the tiny shop downstairs.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay. Mrs Dawn."

Belinda opened another door into the storage room.

"Accio."

From the top shelf a tiny brown package flew off, and landed in her hand. Belinda closed the door and walked over to the semi-old lady. She carefully unwrapped the paper and revealed the silver tiara under.

"Pure silver, the stones are cut diamonds. All goblin made."

"Perfect. How much?"

"900."

"So worth it. My friend, Mrs Goh, bought a necklace from you last month and it will swear it has made her more beautiful and younger."

Belinda grinned and she took the money and gave Mrs Dawn her change. She knew why Mrs Goh suddenly looked prettier and younger and it had nothing to do with the necklace she had bought.

Mrs Dawn took her package and left and Belinda smiled and shook her head behind her. She loved working in the store wedged between Ollivanders and the second-hand robe store, but she was surprised to what kind of people she met.

The bell over the door rang.

"One moment."

She turned and her mouth dropped for a second. The man before her just looked tired.

"Uncle Bock, what are you doing here?"

"Your great-grandmother is dying."

Belinda thought she would be sad, if for nothing more that her grandfather's mother was dying, but nothing. She only felt compassion for her granduncle.

"She wants to meet you."

"I have nothing to say to her."

"Please Belinda."

He looked lost, and Belinda felt sorry for him. She sighed.

"I can be there at eight."

"Thank you."

--

Belinda looked up at the house. The pathway had never seemed so long as it did now. She slowly walked up, and by the time she reached the door Anja was standing in the doorway. Without saying a word she moved out of the way and with her head held high Belinda walked passed her and up the stairs, down the green and brown corridor and into her great-grandmothers bedroom. Not caring that her whole family was standing there, Belinda walked over to Sophia's side. The old woman opened her eyes and slowly turned her face to Belinda, thou no one had said a word.

"Belinda Sophia?"

"Yes great-grandmother."

"You look just like her."

Sophia closed her eyes for a moment and a rush of pain made her face twitch. Bock rushed to his mother's side and grabbed her hand. Belinda didn't even stir.

"Who great-grandmother?"

"Clementine. The woman that broke our family apart."

"Clementine didn't break this family apart mother, you did."

The room had been quiet to begin with, but now even breaths stopped being drawn. Sophia turned her face and looked shock at her son. Bock just looked away, his face clearly blushing. Belinda first looked, just as shocked as everyone else, at Bock, before a tiny smile formed at her lips.

"No, grandmother didn't break this family apart. She gave you every opportunity to react to her in at least a civil matter, and you refused just because she was a half blood."

"No. I never approved of her because of the scandal. Do you know you she was?"

"Yes. The love child of a Amina and Lexnog."

"Her mother, this Amina woman, was fooling around and became pregnant before she was of age. She refused to tell them who the father was so they sent her to London to live with some relatives. Her aunt and uncle I think. Scandal. Of course she died in childbirth, which was the only thing the story needed. More blood."

Belinda could feel her hands shake with anger.

"Stop talk about her please, or I will be forced to leave."

Sophia's face again just looked shocked.

"Belinda, don't talk to you great-grandmother that way."

She looked over her shoulder bout couldn't say who of the women had spoken. Their voices were very much alike. She looked at Bock before down at her great-grandmother.

"Why did you ask me here?"

Sophia turned her face slowly and looked at her with a grave mine.

"I want this family to be together when I die."

Belinda bit her teeth hard together, and looked down. Hours went and finally Sophia pulled her last breath.

"Maverick."

Then she was dead. Belinda turned and walked out of the house without looking back once.

--

Neville looked over his trunk one last time. He had packed it three times because every time his thoughts would wander to Belinda, and he would forget what he had packed and not packed. Then he had to take everything out just to realise he had packed everything.

He had looked for her the entire summer, but nothing. It was like she had vanished into the ground. He had contemplated that she might have taken her own life, but quickly pushed that out of his mind. He just couldn't see her doing that.

He looked down at the trunk and forgot if he had packed some books so he started to take everything out as a rapid series of knocks made him rise. He walked over to the door, pulled down the doorknob, pushed the door open, and just stared at her. Her face was paler, her eyes duller and her hair darker.

He looked at her for a moment before he pulled her into a hug. Three months. Three months of searching. Of waiting. Of being afraid. And there she was, on his doorstep. He was happy when she hugged him back, and for the first time in three months he could breath properly.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Neville."

He let go of her and just looked at her. She looked happy, but sick.

"Are you okay?"

"My great-grandmother is dead."

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head.

"Don't be. I'm not. She meant nothing to me."

Her gaze wondered and landed on something behind his right shoulder. He turned, but there was nothing there. He looked back at her and now he was worried.

"Belinda, are you okay?"

Her eyes found him again and now she was smiling.

"What have James told you?"

"About Malfoy?"

She nodded, her smile smaller.

"James, and Albus, told how Malfoy kidnapped and used the forbidden courses on Albus. His arrested. Was he the reason you ran away?"

"That's one way of looking at it."

"His gone Belinda, he won't come back to the school. You can come back and finish."

She tilted her head and a small sick chuckle left her throat.

"I wouldn't go back, even if that was possible."

"What do you mean, even if that was possible?"

"I'm pregnant."

He looked surprised at her as he saw something over her shoulder. She turned and saw Rose, James and Albus.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you mad at me?"

Belinda was sitting in the sofa, like so often, but now everything was different. Neville was standing behind the chairs on the other side. He wasn't looking at her. Rose and the boys where sitting on the far side of the table. Not saying a word.

"Mad? I'm furious."

Thou his voice was calm knew Belinda that he was telling the truth. He turned and looked at her.

"Was this why you left Hogwarts?"

"No."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared."

Belinda felt her eyes well up and angrily dried them away. She cursed her hormones.

"I was scared that you would look at me different. That you would be ashamed of me."

She looked at the three teenagers and met the look of the only one willing to give it to her. Rose.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not. I'm mad at Malfoy. I wish I could go to Azkaban and…"

Rose went over to her side and sat next to her, grabbing both her hands.

"You must be scared."

"You mean soon to be a single teenage mother, giving birth to the child of the one man I hate on this entire planet?"

Belinda grinned.

"I was, but I'm not anymore."

She looked at Neville again, and smiled as he looked back at her.

"You believed in me, and you cared for me in a way I didn't think anyone else could care for me."

She looked at Albus, but he just looked away, so her eyes fell back to Neville.

"And when I found friendship and love from other people, you made me strong enough to take it. You have made me strong enough to handle this."

Belinda looked at Rose's worried face and squeezed her hands.

"It's not such a surprise I got pregnant. My mother got pregnant when she lost her virginity, so did her mother, and at least two of my great-grandmother."

Belinda looked at Neville, then James, before landing at Albus, still not looking at her.

"A child should be the symbol of the love between two people, and after thinking about it, that doesn't mean that the child has to be created by the two people involved."

She looked down and placed a hand on her stomach, finally Albus looked at her.

"This child is a proof of my love for you Albus. It was my love for you that created him or her, and it has nothing to do with Scorpius."

Suddenly she saw a hand placed over hers on the stomach and she looked up and into a pair of green eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For yelling at you. For not trusting you. For being a bastard."

Albus face fell down,

"For pushing you away, for what ever reason that made you break up with me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Gently Belinda lifted it again.

"It's okay. Albus it's okay."

Belinda laughed and kissed him, her faces wet with hormonal tears.

--

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Belinda. Happy Birthday to you."

Belinda smiled and blew out the eighteen candles. Clapping, cheering and a few whistles as Hermione started to hand out pieces of cake. Belinda turned to Neville and quickly walked over to him.

"How is she?"

Glowing with pride as only a grandfather can, he looked down at the tiny girl almost vanishing in his arms.

"Sleeping. I put a silence spell over her. She can't hear a thing."

Belinda smiled and kissed his cheek before looking down at the tiny girl.

A pointy face, pale, short dark hair, and closed blue eyes.

"Justine Alice Linx."

"Potter."

Belinda smiled at the man placing his arms around her, peeping at the girl over her shoulder. She laughed.

"Only since you finally asked me."

"You were the one who insisted on me finishing school first, even thou you didn't."

"Excuse me for having a baby. What did you want me to do, waddle from classroom to classroom?"

"At least I would have been able to be with you every day."

Belinda turned her face and kissed his cheek. He moved her so she was leaning on his arm before kissing her more passionately on the lips.

"And now that you have graduated, you can. Thou I wouldn't recommend it, I can be cranky in the mornings."

"It's true."

"I concur."

Belinda looked over Albus shoulder at Neville and Lexnog, who had just joined them. She put on an overreacted hurt look.

"I thought you guys were on my side."

"Hey we're agreeing with you."

"What more do you want?"

Belinda stuck out her tongue as Albus lifted her to her feet.

"Hey birthday girls should behave."

"My birthday was technically a few weeks ago Albus."

"Yeah, but we are celebrating it today."

"After you and every one else ambushed me."

She laughed, and when Albus looked hurt at her she laughed just louder. She cupped his face with one hand and kissed it gently.

"And I love it."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She smiled when she saw James slither outside out of corner of her eye.

"Excuse me a moment."

Then she quickly followed him. He was standing a few feet away from the house, looking up at the stars.

"Hiding?"

He turned around and for a moment he looked surprised before he smiled and turned his face upwards.

"They are my family, and I love them but when they are all together…"

"I understand."

Belinda looked up at the stars as a gentile quietness came over them. Finally Belinda looked at him.

"So how is work? Hermione still though on you."

"Yeah, it's none stop. It's not easy I tell you that."

Belinda crossed her arms and he looked at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, who would have thought law was hard."

"Don't make fun of me."

"Make fun of you, I would never do that."

She put on her most angelic face, and he laughed with her. The laughter stopped, and the same quietness consumed them. Suddenly a faint music could be heard through the window. James smiled and reached out his hand for her.

"Dance with me."

"James, I can't be who you want me to be."

"I'm just asking for a dance Belinda."

His eyes caught hers, and finally her hands grabbed his. Slowly they started to move to the music.

"I love Al."

"I love him too. He's my brother, and I've got only one so you take good care of him okay."

She smiled.

"I will."

They continued to dance.

"Justine is really beautiful."

"Thanks."

"She has your eyes."

He stopped dancing and his eyes wouldn't let hers go. He finally broke it as he kissed her forehead.

"I thought you threw them away."

He looked down at his cuffs and smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"You know before, I left, I didn't think you liked me."

A door opened and James and Belinda looked at Rose.

"Al is looking for you James, he wants you to settle a bet between him and Lily."

"Talk to you later Belinda?"

"Always."

Then he left the two women alone.

Belinda pulled her fingers through her hair.

"Am I evil?"

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do."

Belinda looked up at the stars for a moment, before looking back at Rose.

"The way I love you, as one of my best friends. That's why it hurts that… To see him… To know he is hurting and that there is nothing I can do."

"You can't kick yourself for things out of your control. People don't control whom they fall in love with. If not neither of them would have fallen for a…"

"Slytherin?"

Rose smiled but her eyes were dead serious.

"For one of the kindest people I know. For my, now, best friend."

"Because I am Slytherin."

Rose nodded faintly.

"You know being a Slytherin doesn't make you so bad. Actually you have some intelligence, you are determined and you don't give up."

Belinda looked at Rose and was surprised to find her smiling.

"What?"

"And does it make you evil?"

"Of course not."

Belinda turned her face upwards to the sky as she suddenly remembered her question that started the whole adventure.

"I'm not evil."

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll find your real friends_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends_


End file.
